


Mind your own business

by Yoshiaki



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Charles is so cute, Logan finally confesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Logan can't keep running from his feelings now can he?





	Mind your own business

**Author's Note:**

> For ChiaraStark who asked so nicely.
> 
> This is a sequel to Mind over matter.
> 
> I do NOT own X-Men or any of its characters. Stan Lee would attack me in spirit.
> 
> I also apologise in advance for any grammatical errors.

So back to what I was saying...

*•*

_Look at him...somebody look at him._

Would you shut up already!

  
_And how could I when you're hiding in a damn broom cupboard?!_

  
You're the one who said 'Oh go in there'!

  
_I didn't mean there as in here!_

  
Well you convinced me!

  
_But I'm not the one with the legs!_

  
But you're the one who says I should listen to you. Dammit I can't believe you got me into this mess!

  
_Breathe Logan...breathe._

I've been breathing! How much longer will you keep saying that?

  
Logan snapped as he paced back and forth in the tiny dark broom cupboard.

  
He had literally pretended to be sick in front of Charles to avoid his feelings and now he was stuck with no where to go because Charles Xavier was just outside the door, knocking.

  
"Logan...are you feeling under the weather?"

  
_Aww he's even cuter when he's concerned._

  
Shut up! Logan retorted back, placing his hands flat against the door as he answered the professor.

"No I'm fine, Chuck. I just..." _need to probably jack-off to calm my rising wood..._ His inner voice supplied, noticing Logan's reaction to Charles, accent.

Shut.the.fuck.up! The Canadian snapped back, pushing those thoughts far down in his mind.

  
_Well fine but Chuck is waiting on you on the other side. In fact, why don't you tell him how you feel?_

Nobody asked for your commentary.

  
_Well sorry to break it to you but the problem between your thighs already commented on what you keep failing to say._

  
**_Is this the kind of conflict you face everyday around me?_ **

Logan suddenly froze. That last comment wasn't from his inner voice, was it?

  
**_No. Not at all,_** the new voice said, causing Logan to groan miserably when he realised who it was. It even sounded like the owner; polished and very proper.

_And I'm out..._

  
No wait please. Don't leave me with him! Logan tried to plead with his inner voice, but Charles suddenly crowded his thoughts and the space around the cupboard felt even more suffocating for the Canadian.

Oh how he wanted to run for the hills to avoid the embarrassment any further.

  
**_And I suppose you're talking about your feelings for me? You're embarrassed about how you feel?_** Charles questioned, projecting a curious feeling.

Unable to avoid this, Logan replied, **Yes Chuck.**

But at Charles' retreat he quickly added, **And no.**

Now the telepath was curious. **_Go on._**

**Yes, I'm embarrassed by how I feel about you, but it isn't bad because I honestly don't know how to tell you. I mean, I can't even compliment you without sounding cheesy and I'm embarrassed that you'll think I'm all backwards when it comes to bombastic words.**

"Aww Logan." The telepath said out loud, causing the Canadian to--  
_Oh my gosh you're blushing!_

  
_**MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!** _

The two mutants snapped at the primary voice and it went absolutely quiet as Logan went on, out loud this time.

  
"But no I'm not embarrassed. Especially now that I'm forced to face you without literally facing you. I'm not embarrassed because maybe I needed to be trapped, so I could tell you that yeah I really like you, Chuck."

  
"Oh Logan. I like you too," Charles confessed as he opened the door before moving back.

  
Logan sheepishly gazed down as he stepped out into the hallway and only then did he realise that he could have escaped a long time ago by using his claws.

  
But instead, you asshole tricked me into trapping myself, knowing very well that I would never ruin Chuck's home in any kind of way. He chuckled softly, looking up at the telepath who was chuckling too.

  
_Guilty as charged..._

  
"And you had a hand in this," he said out loud to Charles, because now it makes sense that only Chuck could mess with his senses and conspire along with his inner voice.

  
"I just wanted to talk," Charles feigned innocence which turned into an expression of surprise when Logan leaned down and kissed him.

Can't talk when your mouth is busy, Logan chirped and he deepened the kiss.

  
Startled at first, the telepath flailed his hands to get a grip on his chair but he soon melted into the kiss, cupping the Canadian's jaw to his heart's content.

  
"And over here we have the great library once more. In this angle, you'll see how tall the shelves are," Hank stated as he quickly steered the young group of learners away from a scene that could have scarred them for life.

  
_Ohh damn!_ Logan's inner voice exclaimed, star-struck by the onslaught of feelings the telepath projected into the Canadian's mind. And after a long while of basking in that glory, it decided that running would be the last thing it ever suggested.

  
_**I couldn't agree more**_ , Charles stated with a soft chuckle as he pulled away to look into Logan's eyes.

And maybe, just maybe, that was enough for Logan's inner voice, to mind its own business.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was quick.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
